Please me, Master!
by SonicWareInc.VP
Summary: After a night of...fun with Yugi, Dark Magician girl and her master have some. LEMON, Brief YugixDMG but dominantly DMGxDM. R R please.


_Hey everyone, here once again! Before we begin, I would like to say three things, and they're as follows; firstly, I'm VERY sorry for the long hiatus. I know you guys are waiting for more of my other fics, and they will come in time, I assure you. Secondly, I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. They are all owned by their respective owners and companies. _

_And thirdly, THIS IS A LEMON. All underage readers, or people that are at work/school, please….DO NOT READ THIS. THANK YOU VERY MUCH._

_And now…I give you….Please me, Master!_

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************8

YUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIII! AHHHHHHHHHHYESSSSSSSS!

AH DARK MAGICIAN GIRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Both Yugi Muto and the Dark Magician Girl screamed in pleasure as Yugi had blasted his seed inside her dripping wet flower. Both were hot, both were sweaty, and both were deep inside each other. It was midnight, and they were all alone in the realm of the cards. DMG had invited Yugi over for a night of….fun, shall we say.

Yugi started to slowly pull his rod out of Dark's flower. It came out, with a soft _pop! _And a little bit of Dark's juices dripping out of her. "mmmmm, that was sooo good," Yugi said, as he laid spread-eagled on Dark's very soft and now very messy bed.

DMG giggled. "I knew you might like that, master" she replied, in a soft, sexy voice as she kissed his cheek. Yugi then saw that it was midnight. "Aw shit, I gotta go."

"You're not going like that, are you?" Dark giggled, seeing as Yugi had tried to get on his night clothes, but having little luck. She took her staff, and waved it at Yugi. In a magical light, Yugi was fully clothed in his night clothes.

"Same time tomorrow?" Yugi whispered in Dark's ear. "Mmm-hmm," Dark replied, kissing his cheek once more, this time nuzzling him a bit. Both of them giggled, and then Yugi got up and walked into the portal leading back to his world.

Dark watched him go. She then waved her staff again, and soon she was clothed in her very sexy attire; a bulky chest piece that was low enough to show a bit of her breasts, a head cone that showcased her long golden hair, and a very short pink skirt that left a _lot_ to the imagination. Yugi was _very _lucky to have this card in particular.

DMG sighed as she lay on the bed. She smiled to herself. Ever since Yugi had saved the world from Dartz and the Leviathan, She knew she wanted to be with him, whether he was the Pharaoh named Atem or not. The spirit of Atem had left him ever since that faithful day, but it had a benefit to it; in the past couple of years, Yugi had grown a considerable bit in height, making him almost as tall as the pharaoh himself. He still had the millennium puzzle, but it was now spirit-less. However Yugi still kept it as a souvenir of all those days, all those duels, all those memories.

However, Dark's thoughts began to take a turn. She was now thinking of this night and other nights she spent with Yugi. She began to think of how he really made her feel good all over, how he made her cum multiple times. She began to feel horny again.

As fate would have it, she felt wet in that magical place.

Dark then spread her legs, and looked in her mirror. There she was, with her legs spread, and her matching pink panties under her skirt beginning to get a dark wet spot in the center.

Dark began to pull down her panties, and gently began to rub her perfectly shaved flower.

"mmmmm…Yugiiii….." She moaned to herself as she began to rub herself faster. However, she felt that it wasn't enough. She slowed down, and noticed her staff, lying next to her on her bed.

Dark smiled, and grabbed it. She then positioned the curled tip over her flower, and began to rub it again. This time, it worked.

"Mmm, ahhhh Yugii…..mmmm yes don't stoppppp…." Dark moaned a bit louder. She was imagining Yugi rubbing her there, rubbing her hard and fast—

"Hmmmmm, I see our master has left another impression on you."

Dark suddenly stopped, a little bit of her juices dripping from her staff's tip, and onto the floor. She was now blushing, her heart pounding fast.

"I can see why _my_ master likes you now." The voice said. It belonged to another magician, this time a male, wearing a black head cone, and matching black armor that robed him He also carried a staff, although this one was different from DMG's. "You how that makes me feel?"

DMG was silent. She knew to wait before answering her master, Dark Magician.

DM gently slid a finger around his apprentice's wet flower, making her moan quietly. He then took that same finger, and placed it in her mouth, feeling her tongue slowly lick it off. He then whispered "It makes me feel…proud of you. The creator didn't call us Dark for nothing."

DMG was still silent, and was still wet and blushing. Then, she finally spoke. "He's so...perfect, Master. When we made love tonight, He made me reach my climax more than three times. And when I performed fellatio for him, he told me that I was very good. You taught me the ways of pleasure and desire, Master, and you taught me well."

DM smiled. He then sat next to DMG on the bed, and began to gently kiss her down her neck. DMG moaned softly. DM also moaned when he heard this, and increased the pressure his lips were putting on her neck.

After a little while of necking, DM then began to unclothe himself. A young, muscular male was on the other side of that armor. Also, a long member, no longer than 12 inches was stiff, and ready.

DMG moaned when she saw it. DM then lies on the bed, and he began to spread his legs for his younger apprentice. "Now…Show me how good your service really is."

DMG nodded, and began to carefully take his length into her mouth, sucking and bobbing down on it, while stroking whatever wasn't in her mouth. DM moaned softly as she did.

DMG then picked up the pace after a while, but changed the pace and pattern a bit, now swirling her tongue over his head while sucking and bobbing. DM was now moaning louder. He was getting close. DMG sensed this, and went full throttle on her fellatio for her master. And finally, with a loud moan, DM came, his hot seed surging down DMG's throat. She took it all for him, tasting it and moaning at how good it tasted.

DMG slowly released his member out of her mouth. She then began to once again unclothe herself, revealing her sexy form. DM then got up, and laid DMG down this time. He then began to slowly move his huge member between those sexy tits, back and forth.

DMG moaned as her master did this. His member, still slick with her saliva and his own fluids, felt _very_ good between her breasts. After a couple of minutes, DM picked up the pace as he felt another load building up inside. "Take it, my apprentice!" he moaned as he tried to hold on.

"Do it, master, please me! climax all over my face, Master!" DMG said, anticipating the initial blast. And a couple of seconds later, it happened. DM came all over her face, and a little bit was on her bed as well, also between her tits.

"M-master…..that was..wonderful…." DMG said breathlessly. "It gets better," DM said. He then spread his legs again, and gestured for DMG to come to him. "Master…is it time?" DMG asked.

"Yes, now take me…" DM replied.

DMG then positioned herself over DM's large member. She then lowered herself slowly over it, and then pressed down hard, moaning as she felt it penetrate her. Seeing as her hymen was broken from the start, it was very pleasurable instead of painful. She moaned as DM began to bounce her from below.

"MmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMM…." was the chorus that came from both master and apprentice.

"Oh m-masterrrrrrr….." DMG moaned as she rode him.

"mmmmmmmmmm ap-pprentice…" DM hissed.

They kept at it for a couple of minutes, thirty minutes being exact. And then they rode and bounced faster, they knew the time was near.

"MASTER DO IT! HONOR ME WITH YOUR SEED!"

"DRIVE ME TO CLIMAX, APPRENTICE!"

And in a mighty chorus of moans and screams, both master and apprentice climaxed. They were hot. They were sweaty, and they were deep inside of each other. They then began to fall asleep. As they did, DM had given DMG these last instructions;

"_You've done well, apprentice…From now on…Please our master…Use everything you know….."_

-THE END—

_A/N:_ So how was that for a YGO lemon? R+R, and remember, I will get back to writing more to my fics at one point or another. Just letting you know that I haven't gone off the grid yet.

Best,

.


End file.
